My Marie
by vamplove71
Summary: Logan has finally returned to the Mansion to find a new Marie. With her new abilities, Marie has become more attractive than ever. Can Logan keep his feelings, and his hands, to himself? It's a mixture of X-men the movie and X-men the comics.
1. Wolverine Comes Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, situations, ect. They all belong to the geniuses at Marvel Comics.

He was finally back at Charles Xavier's school for mutants. It had been two years since he left in search of his past. Two long and tumultuous years that turned up little. He was one of the few mutants that survived harsh government experimentation. He escaped, but not before they erased his memory. Now he was left with only terrible nightmares. All he wanted now was to grab a cold beer from the fridge at Xavier's place and collapse.

He parked his bike, well, Scott's bike, in the garage and slowly stood. He never had a home, at least one that he knew of, until Xavier and his band of mutants found him along with Marie. His Marie.

_My Marie. What the hell? _

Marie, or Rogue as most people at the school knew her as, was a young girl he found stowed away in his truck and was the reason he ran into so much trouble two year ago. The whole time Xavier thought Magneto was after him, but they couldn't have been more wrong. The brotherhood wanted Marie and her powers back. She sided with the sorry group of misfits for a short time, but then she went rogue. She was extremely valuable and the brotherhood feared she might join the other side. Logan found her that night, the night she decided to run away from Magneto. He didn't know it at the time, but she was being hunted. Maybe that's what drew him to her. She was a loner, just like him. Or maybe it was the way that sweet southern voice said his name. Whatever the reason, he was taken by her. And she was the one person he was dying to see.

"It's very good to see you again, Logan." He turned to see Professor Xavier at the front of the mansion. "I thought you might be arriving today."

"You thought?" Logan lifted an eyebrow. "You're powers getting worse with age, old man? You should have known I was coming back for days now."

"Well, I did of course." Xavier gave him a small smile. He enjoyed having Logan around. He was tough to manage, hated rules, but he was a good man. "I just thought a little small talk might be in order. We've all missed you."

"Don't go soft of me. You know I don't like it."

"Of course." Xavier moved his chair a little to allow Logan access in. "There's someone here who's been awaiting your arrival."

And then he saw her, his beautiful Marie.

_I've really got to get this whole "my Marie" thing out of my head. She's too young and soft for me. It would be wrong._

Then he took in her appearance. Her wild red hair had grown out, falling down her back. It was summer and she was wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff shorts and an old t-shirt. That was it. Then she ran at him.

"I've missed you so much!" Marie hurled herself at Logan, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. He steadied himself, preparing to feel his life force drain from him, but nothing happened. He stood there, in her arms, completely confused.

"What happened to you?" That was all he could get out. Surely she hadn't gotten that god-forsaken cure that had recently come out.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled and pulled away from him. "I forgot you didn't know. I gained control of my powers while you were away. I've been working hard with Professor Xavier. I'm now touchable!" She beamed at him.

He didn't know if he liked that very much. She had gown up, now in her twenties, and her delicate body was open for every male to paw. No, he decided he didn't like it one bit, but when he took a better look at what she was wearing a smile crept across his face.

"I see you've taken to wearing my clothes." He couldn't hide his delight. He knew she had a few shirts of his, a couple seemed to disappear every now and then, but he had never seen her wearing them out in public.

Marie looked down at herself as a blush spread across her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry! I just don't own any clothes that don't cover me completely, and now that I can control myself I wanted to wear short sleeves. I'll return it, I promise!"

"Relax, kid. No big deal. Not like I was here to use it anyway." He wrapped his arm around Marie, pulling her into a side hug, and gave her a wink. "Looks better on you than on me anyway."

"Well thank you. But I do believe I have almost your entire wardrobe in my closet. You'll probably be needing some of it back."

Xavier piped up at this. "She has made it a habit of wear your clothes around the grounds recently. I assured her you wouldn't mind."

An image of Marie in nothing but one of his wore out shirts popped into his head. He wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder, carry her up stares, and demand that she put on that very outfit so he could have the pleasure of shredding it to pieces.

"Well, I will be needing some of those back, but you could keep some of them." He liked the idea of Marie wearing his clothes. It marked her as his

"Aw, thank you Logan!" She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He wanted so badly to take those lips of hers and devour them. He could feel the animal inside trying to escape, to claim the one he wanted. Luckily Marie pulled him from his thoughts before he decided to act on those ideas. "Jubes and I are going shopping tomorrow before we go out for my birthday."

"I thought you're birthday wasn't until September."

"It's not, but we'll be training again. I may be done with high school, but I'll still be practicing in the danger room. I've got to get this whole flying thing down." With that she turned and hurried up towards her room.

"Flying thing?" Logan looked down at Xavier, raising one eyebrow in question.

"It's a long explanation, and one that should probably be told in private. Come with me."

Once the two were in the Professor's study with the door locked safely behind them, Xavier turned towards Logan and spoke. "We're all very happy to have you back at the institute. I take it you found something on your journey?"

"I guess you could say that." He would never admit it, but he felt more at home at Charles Xavier's school than anywhere else. He actually missed the place while he was away, and it felt good to be back. Of course, it might have been one particular person that made this place more alluring than any other reason.

"So Chuck, what happened to Rogue? She's…changed."

"Yes, she has, Logan." There was something in Professor Xavier's eyes that made Logan worry. "She's had a hard time this past year. Our school was attacked. Mystique was behind it, but she had a very powerful mutant by her side named Ms. Marvel. We split into teams. One group took on Mystique while the other went after Marvel. Rogue was in the latter group."

Xavier paused for a moment and placed his head in his hands. He had grown tired of the constant fighting. There were casualties on all sides, and watching Rogue suffer for something she was born with hurt him.

Logan places a hand on his shoulder, sensing his distress. "What happened?"

"Unfortunately her feelings got the best of her. She ended up killing Marvel, absorbing her powers completely. Rogue now has the ability to fly and possesses superhuman strength along with her absorption ability."

Rogue, his Rogue, had actually killed someone. Logan couldn't wrap his head around the concept. She was so young and innocent. "Why did she do it?"

"You have to understand, Logan. Rogue has had a terrible past. She was born with her powers and was abandoned as an infant by her family. People were terrified of her, even her own mother. This school is more than a school for her. It's her family. This is the only place where she felt normal and safe, and someone was threatening to take that away from her. What would you do to protect the ones you loved the most?"

"I never realized how much this place meant to her." Logan looked out the window towards the courtyard and watched the younger students. He understood where Rogue was coming from, he would kill anyone if it meant saving the institute. "How is she holding up?"

"Better. She nearly killed herself trying to hold her newly gained powers in. She refused to use them because it reminded her of what she had done. But through training and therapy she was able to embrace them. This accident was one of the reasons she gained control on her power. I guess you could call it a blessing in disguise. It started by exercising control over her emotions, but we soon found she could control her skin. It was as if she could pull her power back. It was remarkable really."

"Well, I'm glad. She looks happier now then she ever has." He smiled as he remember Marie running up to him. She was so content. So perfect.

"She's happy because you're here, Logan. She was miserable the day you left. It was as if a part of her was gone."

He couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt when he heard professor Xavier say that. He wanted so badly to be the one to make Marie, his Marie, happy. Of course, that would never happen. He was too rugged for Marie. Plus she had Bobby. He would have to settle with staying back, forever watching over her in the shadows.

"She'll need you. When she becomes emotional she tends to lose focus. And when Rogue loses focus it can be dangerous. We've all seen that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That, Logan, is something you'll have to find out on your own. I don't interfere in personal matters unless the situation becomes unsafe. I'm sure Rogue will fill you in on everything that has been going on in the institute since you've been gone. For now, I think I'll go visit Doctor McCoy. He's been working on new uniforms for the X-men, and I'd like to check on his progress."

Logan was left alone in the professor's study wondering what Professor Xavier was trying to tell him. There was only one way to figure out exactly what happened. He needed to find Marie.


	2. Walk in the Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, setting, ect. That all belongs to the magic makers at Marvel Comics.

"Jubes, we need to go shopping. Now!" Rogue ran into the room the two girls shared, kicking off her shoes as she went. "What should I wear?"

"Whoa, chica." Jubilee, Rogue's long time best friend at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, looked up from the magazine she was reading. "What's the hurry for?"

"Logan's back!" Delight lit up her face "I have all of his clothes, so I'll need to return them. Plus I don't want him seeing me like this." She motioned down at her torn shorts and oversized t-shirt.

"Okay, you don't want to look like a slob for wolf-boy. I get it."

"Exactly." Rogue hurried over to her closet and began rummaging through the pile of clothes. "I don't have anything to wear! Everything covers me completely, and it's way too hot for long sleeves."

"Wear that flannel shirt. The one you made look like a dress." Jubilee got up off her bed walked over to Rogue's side of the room. She was happy for her friend. It had been ages since she had seen Rogue look so cheerful. After the mess with Bobby a few months ago, she needed a distraction. Now, if only Logan would wake up and see what was right in front of him.

"Good idea!" Rogue hurried into her messy closet and pulled out the shirt. Logan was much bigger than her so the shirt fit her more like a dress than anything. She pulled it on and buttoned it up, leaving the last three buttons undone. Jubilee grabbed a thin black belt that was hung over a chair in the room and wrapped it around Rogue's small waist, synching it until it was nice and tight.

"Okay, the outfit is taken care of."

"Not quite," said Jubilee. She rushed over to her own closet and pulled out a pair of black stilettos. "Here, put these on."

"I can't wear those." Rogue took one and examined it closely. She wasn't one for high heels. They seemed so unnecessary. "I'll break my ankle."

"No, you won't," said Jubilee, rolling her eyes. "They'll make your legs will look great. Who knows, maybe we'll pass by Wolvie before we leave."

"Fine. I'll wear them, but if I hurt myself I'm holding you responsible." Rogue sat down on her bed to put on the heels. She tested them for a moment and slowly stood. They weren't that bad and one look in the mirror made up Rogue's mind. Her legs really did look good.

She examined herself more closely as she stood in front of the mirror. The thick strand of white hair that framed her face contrasted drastically with her bright red curls. No one understood why she kept that white streak. She had been asked more than once why she didn't dye it, and she always had the same answer. She liked it. But truthfully there was more to it. The streaks of white reminded her of her past and how good she had it at the institute. She never wanted to forget everything that Charles Xavier had done for her.

Rogue was still practicing balancing in her heels when the door suddenly burst open. Logan looked around the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Rogue was wearing. He recognized the shirt as his own, but it looked so much better on her. Her long legs went on for miles and he could see the smallest hint of cleavage peaking out. And those shoes. Those sexy shoes. Logan wanted to see his Rogue in nothing more than those shoes. She was breathtaking. Completely breathtaking. It took all he had not to ravish her right on the spot.

"Is there something you need, Logan?" Her question snapped him out of his reverie.

"I just haven't seen you in a while. I was hopping we could catch up. You could tell me what's been going on at Chuck's."

"Um, Jubes?" Rogue looked over at her friend in their shared bathroom.

"Go ahead. I need to take a shower anyway." Rogue knew that she didn't really need a shower. She had just taken one two hours ago. It was Jubilee's way of getting them alone together, and God bless her for not making it awkward.

"Alright, we'll be down in the gardens." She walked out and Logan followed close behind, his eyes glued to her hips. They walked in comfortable silence down the stairs. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and rush her back upstairs to his own room. But he had to hold back. They would never be together.

A catcall pulled his attention away from her swaying derriere. He looked up to see one of the younger students at the school eyeing Rogue in a way he didn't see fit. The boy looked her up and down, before nudging his friend, that Bobby kid, and pointing her way. He expected to see the Ice prick move in and kiss her, they had been dating before he left, and was surprised when a dark scowl came across his face.

Suddenly Rogue turned around and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Logan. Let's go this way." She made a detour through the kitchen, passing right in front of the two staring boys, holding his hand the entire way.

The contact with her soft skin did little to help his situation. Here was a delectable Marie, safe to touch, in the most amazing outfit he had every laid eyes upon, and on top of all of that she was holding his hand. It seemed right, like her hand molded into his perfectly. She kept a firm hold of his hand until they came to a secluded garden at the back of Professor Xavier's property.

"Professor Xavier let me use this piece of land for therapy. It's my garden." Logan looked around at the tall flowers that surrounded him.

"What are they?"

"Sunflowers," said Rogue in an astonished voice. "Don't tell me you've never seen these before."

"I have, just never knew what they were called." He took a closer look at the bright flowers. They stood tall and proud. Yet, at the same time, they were delicate and beautiful, just like Rogue "Did you plant these?"

"Yes, they're my favorite flower."

"And why's that?" Logan watched as Rogue lifted her hand to stroke the pedal of one of the flowers. A small smile played across her full lips.

"The sunflower always grows towards the sun. It's the happiest, most optimistic flower there is. I wanted to be like them. So I planted a few and when I needed to control my temper I would just come out here and sit." She dropped her hands and looked down towards the ground, suddenly embarrassed. "I know it sounds stupid, but it works."

"Well, if it works then it's not stupid." Logan placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her into a strong hug. "I've missed you, kid."

"I am no kid!" Rogue pulled back and swatted playfully at Logan. "So what did you want to know? What kind of gossip did you want to hear?"

"How about why that Ice dick looked like he could strangle you. I didn't like how he was looking at you, Marie."

"You noticed that?" Rogue absentmindly began playing with the dog tags hanging around her neck. His dog tags. "We broke up and apparently he's not over it. It's his fault. He cheated on me with Kitty."

"He what?!" Logan was furious. How could someone hurt Marie like that? _His Marie._

"Don't worry about it. We were constantly fighting anyway. Plus it's always hard when you can't touch your own girlfriend."

"Well, I didn't like that little punk anyway. You're better off without him." Logan sat down on the bench that Rogue now occupied.

"You know, he was angry with me because I never let him call me by my real name. He's heard you use it once and decided to try it out. I told him that honor was reserved for men that have saved my life."

Logan sat there for a moment, taking in Rogue's appearance. She looked radiant. A strand of her hair fell loose from behind her ear, and before he could stop himself, he reached a hand out and tucked it back in place. His hand lingered for a moment before he jerked it away, scared that once he was touching her he'd never want to stop.

_Focus. She'll never be yours._

"Tell me about your new powers."

Logan was a man that didn't have much tact, and Rogue knew that. She smiled at the bluntness of the question. No other person had come right out and asked about her accident. They usually danced around the subject or avoided it all together. But not Logan.

"Well, I'm sure Professor X let you in on the fight we had here. Mystique attacked, but instead of the loser patrol she usually had tagging along she had someone knew. It was just the two of them, but Ms. Marvel was strong and fast. We split up, divide and conquer and all that. I was only suppose to incapacitate her, like I had done time and time again. But I couldn't stop. I was so angry that she would threaten us, the school."

The two sat in silence for a while before Rogue spoke again. "You're the only person besides Professor Xavier that I've told that to."

"I would have done the same thing," confessed Logan. Rogue looked up at him surprised. "We're a lot alike. We don't have a past, a family. I'd kill any punk that tried to destroy this place."

"I'm glad you're back," said Rogue suddenly. "I don't feel so alone. It's been hard transitioning with these new powers and having to deal with Bobby."

Logan was quiet for a moment. He couldn't deny the joy growing in the pit of his stomach.

"So what did you find on your trip?"

"Well, not much." Rogue gave him a doubtful look. How had he been gone for two years and found nothing. "I swear! All I found was some empty government facility in Canada. Nothing pointing to my past or who I was before they did this to me."

"Take it from me," said Rogue. "Sometimes it's worth forgetting about your past. Anything before the night I met you I've tried my hardest to forget about."

Before he could stop himself, Logan reached out and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you're home now."

"Will you be staying this time?" The sadness in her eyes crushed him. He had never realized just how much his perfect Marie suffered from his absence.

"I think Chuck wants me around to help train the youngsters, so I'll be here for awhile."

"So you'll be training me?" Logan couldn't help but notice a small, sly smile creep onto her face. And he had to admit; he liked the idea of close contact with Marie. Maybe they could fight one on one.

"How about you show me those new powers of yours so I can be ready for you."

"Sounds like fun." Rogue stood and looked around the grounds. "I can't very well fly with his outfit. I think you can understand."

In complete honesty Logan wanted nothing more than to she exactly what she had on under that shirt of his.

"Especially since I'm not wearing any underwear."

Logan's pants were becoming increasingly tighter. Why did this girl have to be such a tease? It was like she wanted to get him riled up. Suddenly a different, and far more upsetting idea came into his mind. What if someone else saw her? He didn't think he would be able to hold back.

"You need to be careful what you do, kid. Too many boys around here would love a free show."

She turned back towards Logan and rolled her eyes. "Okay, mother."

"Just show me what you can do." He stood along with her.

Rogue looked around the grounds. She was calculating all the objects close by, trying to find the most impressive thing to destroy. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the iron gate that surrounded the institute. She lifted her hand and snapped off a piece of the tip of the gate as though it was twig, and slowly began crushing it in her hand. When she opened her palm there was nothing left but black dust.

Logan's eyes widened as he watched her crush the piece of iron until it was nothing with astonishment. She was stronger than him. It was amazing. That combined with her ability to fly and her absorption mutation would make her a challenging component to anyone. No wonder Magneto tried so hard to get her back. If she wanted to, she could very well be the most power mutant around.

"That's amazing."

"It's not when you do it on accident," said Rogue. "Do you know how many doors Professor Xavier has had to replace because I forgot about my new power? It was tough the first couple of months."

"Trust me, I know how that feels." And truly he did. "I can't tell you how many things I've destroyed with these claws. Almost did you in."

"Well, I'm all better. One of the reasons we're perfect together. If you stab me by accident, I can just drain you until I heal myself." She said this with an air of humor, but deep down Logan knew she was right. They were both tough, world-weary individuals that made a good team. And late at night, Logan would find himself wishing it could be more than that.

Rogue could feel the weight of the silence and mentally berated herself for telling him that. Of course it would make him uncomfortable. He didn't feel the same way. He had made that clear several times. But she just couldn't help herself. When she was around Logan, all of her guards were down.

She grabbed Logan's hand quickly and stared into his eyes. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home, too."

The pulse that ran through them as they stood close holding hands was electrifying. Logan could feel his body being pulled towards Marie. His brain screamed at him to stop, but his body wasn't listening. He looked down at her pouty lips and was overcome with a powerful urge to taste them.

Rogue could hear a voice in the distance, but she was much too aware of Logan's proximity to pay attention to what was being yelled. His eyes were hungry, and a small shiver ran down her spine as she realized he was staring at her lips, licking his own, as he moved closer. It was a dream come true. She never believed that a man like Logan would be attracted to a simple girl like her. She was in heaven.

That is, until Jubilee came stumbling through the bushes. "I swear I don't know why anyone would ever want a garden. They are entirely too much…am I interrupting something."

"No, we were just leaving," said Logan as he took a step back, withdrawing his hand in the process. "I'll see you later, Marie. Let me know when you want a session in the danger room."

With that Logan hurried back to the mansion, berating himself for almost going too far. He'd have to be much more careful around her from now on.

"I'm sorry about that, Rogue. If I had known…" Rogue held up a hand to silence her.

"It's okay, Jubes. I don't even know what really happened," said Rogue. "Or, almost happened."

"Well, to me it looked like you two were about to lock lips." A small grin developed across the girl's lips. "Told you he'd like the outfit. Now let's go shopping."

Author's note: I would first like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I got more good reviews on the first chapter of this story then on the three chapters of my other story combined! I hope I didn't let you guys down with this one. It should get pretty spicy in the next chapter. Another mutant comes in and becomes somewhat of a threat to Logan. Uh oh!


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. We owe Marvel Comics so much for all these wonderful characters!

"Have Scott and Jean gotten back from their honeymoon yet?" Logan could hear the conversation occurring in the kitchen all the way in his private quarters. Just another piece of his mutation.

"Nah, I think they'll be getting here some time next week." Logan shook his head and smirked. _It's about time those two got hitched._

"Anyone seen Rogue?" That stopped Logan in his tracks. Lately he had been avoiding Rogue like the plague, afraid he would act on his feelings. He knew he had gone too far in the gardens and wanted to make sure it never happened again.

"I think she's down with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Grey in the labs," answered one of the boys. Logan wasn't concerned with who it was. Without thinking he was heading down to the central headquarters.

He had grown to known the laboratories at the mansion very well. Professor Xavier ran several tests on him when he first arrived with Rogue in tow in an attempt to learn more about his past. Little was discovered, but he knew if anyone was taken down to the labs, Xavier meant business.

"I've never seen anything like this in all my life." That did not sit well with Logan. Picking up his pace, he rounded the corner and entered the room to see Professor Xavier and Dr. McCoy staring at a computer screen.

"What's wrong?" was all Logan could get out.

"Ah, Logan," said Hank. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you fur ball. What are you looking at?"

"This," began Hank motioning towards a computer screen "is a scan of Rogue's brain. The activity is quite unusual. It's like nothings I've ever seen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan could feel himself growing angry. He hated seeing Marie hooked up to Hank's machines. "Get her out of there. She's not some animal you can run you're little experiments on."

"Logan, please." Professor Xavier spoke up but didn't take his eyes off of the monitor. "Rogue is in a delicate place right now. She may seem indestructible, but her mental stability is teetering on the edge."

"What do you mean?" Logan walked over to the examination table and took Marie's hand, cradling it in his own. She looked so peaceful.

"Do you remember what happened to Rogue when she absorbed other mutants?"

"She sucked out their power. She's done it to me more than once." He tried his hardest to forget about why Rogue had to use his healing power. It was just another reason he needed to stay away from her.

"Yes, that is true. But along with absorbing a power, she also takes on some of their personality traits. Take for instance when she touched you. Let's just say she was prone to violent outbursts if she didn't get her way for a few days."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Logan. Something in the Professor's eyes made him worry. He didn't like that look.

"Well, she absorbed not only your power, but your very life," explained Professor Xavier. "She became you, Wolverine. And she held on for only seconds."

"I'm guessing she held onto Marvel longer." Logan was beginning to piece everything together, and he wasn't liking the outcome.

"Exactly. Doctor McCoy and I have a theory."

"Have I ever told you how I hate your theories, Professor?" Logan was not in the mood for bad news. Particularly if that bad news pertained to Rogue. He felt a need to protect her. Take her away from the cold table she was lying on and hold her. He wanted to make her better.

"Well, this one is good and bad." Professor Xavier looked back at Rogue. "Do you remember Rogue telling you about our sessions together? It began as just a therapy session. Something to help her cope. Gradually I began to see a new Rogue. She seemed much more, how do I put it delicately?"

"Bad-tempered? Callous? Difficult?" Hank offered with a grin.

"So, she had a hard time after the accident. Who wouldn't?" Logan liked Hank and would have hated to knock him out for insulting Marie.

"I began working with her almost everyday," continued the Professor, ignoring the comments. "At first it was to control her temper. That led to controlling her new powers. She practiced meditation and focused on creating walls between the anger within and her old self. It wasn't long before she found, when concentrating, she could control her own mutation. It was remarkable. It was as if she could pull it within herself, and keep it there. She's established barriers, with my help, and we've succeeded in keeping her powers at bay."

"So why are you still hooking her up to these machines and poking around inside her head? Sounds to me that she's doing better than ever."

Xavier took a moment before answering and looked back at the monitor. "She has grown, Logan. I cannot deny that. However, I fear that Marvel is still somewhere in there, waiting to break free."

"You mean the bitch is living inside Marie's head?"

"Precisely, Logan." Xavier looked at Rogue before looking back at the monitor, and for a brief moment, Logan could have sworn he saw fear pass across the Professor's features.

"You said there were barriers though." Logan looked back down at Rogue. How could anything so beautiful house such an evil monster?

"Marvel is powerful. Much more powerful that Rogue. If she survived, she'll be trying to find a way out."

"So that's what all that color is?" Asked Logan, motioning over towards the monitor.

"I believe so. Her brain activity is much higher than any normal human's. Look at this section," said Xavier pointing to one section of image. "It's highly unusual to have this much activity. Especially when you're in a near coma-like state. It's as if there is a war waging within her own mind. Fortunately the barriers seem to be holding."

Logan looked back down at Rogue. She looked peaceful, but the monitor told a completely different story.

"Is it time to wake her up, Professor?" Hank moved by Rogue's side.

"I believe it is. Will you send her to my office?" Xavier began to move towards the door. "Logan, you can follow me. There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

Logan kept his mouth shut as he followed the Professor to his office. He preferred the silence. It gave him more time to think about Rogue. The idea that his sweet Marie could be harboring a killer mutant actually scared him, and nothing scared Wolverine. The fact that this was a battle she was fighting alone, a battle he couldn't fight for her, was killing him. He questioned his decision to leave. Perhaps if he hadn't, he would have been the one that faced Marvel.

Logan was pulled from his thoughts when Professor Xavier spoke. "Remy. So nice of you to come. I was afraid you hadn't gotten my message."

"Remy just had a little business and whatnot to tend to. My apologies."

This was the first time Logan noticed the tall, dark haired man standing in the middle of Professor Xavier's study. He was Cajun, Logan could tell that by his thick accent. He moved surprisingly gracefully for his size and looked as though he spent a night or two on the streets. However, the most surprising thing Logan noticed about the man were his eyes. What should have been the whites of his eyes were a solid black with two red irises in the center.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Remy LeBeau, or Gambit, as many know him as."

"Nice to meet ya Logan." Remy offered Logan a hand but was cut off when Logan spoke up.

"What's this kid doin here?" Logan didn't care for outsiders. New mutants brought new trouble, and this new mutant looked like trouble was his middle name.

"He will be helping you train our young students." Logan tensed. This guy looked like he was barely out of high school. How did he have enough experience to train others?

"What's your mutation?"

"Well, Logan. May I call you Logan?" Gambit paused. Logan gave him a nod and waited for him to continue. "I can manipulate kinetic energy. I've lived on the streets, didn't have no teacher to help me learn to control it. But the Professor here thinks I might be able to help. And may I add, some would argue I have a type of hypnotic power, but that's another story for another time"

One mutant came to Logan's mind. Marie. This dirty Cajun was going to be spending time with his perfect Marie.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Logan turned to see a breathtaking Rogue enter the study. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Ah, yes. Come in, Rogue." Xavier motioned for her to come in. "I'd like you to meet Gambit. He's here as an instructor, but will be working with your primarily to help you control and develop you're new powers."

"Oh." Rogue looked from the Professor to Logan to the man standing before her. "It's nice to meet you, Gambit."

"The pleasure is all mine, belle." The Cajun bowed low. "But please, I would rather you call me Remy."

Logan looked on in silence at the exchange. There was something about the way this street rat was looking at Marie that he didn't like. He could practically smell the lust he had for his precious Marie, and it sickened him.

This was going to be a long year.

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hit writers block, then I got sick. But I'm all better. Thank you all so much for the support. I wish I could thank each one of you individually. It means the world when you leave a comment. So if you like it, let me know! I hope you guys are like it!

Also, if you like Ginny/Draco stories please check mine out. I definitely need some support with that one. No one is leaving me comments and I don't know if it's good or not! :(


	4. Danger in the Danger Room

It had been two weeks since Gambit's arrival, and already Logan was fighting the urge to tear the new guy's arms off. He was hit with wave after wave of jealousy and unrelenting anger every time the swamp rat looked at his Marie.

_Pull yourself together. She's not yours._

He knew his anger was inappropriate. Marie was free to do as she pleased. Still, the fact that those two were spending time together irked him. Luckily the Professor was giving Marie the go ahead to start physical training again. It was finally his turn to have time alone with her.

Logan waited in the Danger room, tapping his fingers impatiently against the control panel. It had been months since he and Rogue trained together, and his excitement threatened to break through his calm exterior.

"So, what will we be working on today, Mr. Logan?" He knew she was teasing, but the way she gave that coy little smile of hers as she addressed him as 'Mister' didn't aid Logan in his attempt to rid his mind of all the dirty thoughts he had of her.

"We need to work on controlling your strength," said Logan as he gathering something from underneath the control panel. "As long as you keep a check on that temper you should be able to control your new powers. We'll have you opening doors without tearing them off the hinges in no time."

"Very funny." Logan could feel her moving closer. His mutation gave him superior senses. He didn't need to look up as she came closer. He felt her lean closer before asking in a hushed voice, "are you ready for me?"

He fought back a shiver as he felt her breath fan across his neck. She was sexy and had an attitude, something that turned Logan on. "Well, if you came thinking you were going to be throwing punches you're out of luck."

"So what, may I ask, are we going to be doing?"

He stood back up holding the cartons of eggs he had stolen from the kitchen. "You need to practice control."

He almost laughed as he watched the smirk that had graced her features earlier slip from her lips. "You have got to be kidding. How am I going to learn control with a couple of eggs? This is a joke, right?"

"Sorry, kid." He couldn't help but grin at the look on her face. It was as if he had just told her Santa Clause didn't exist. "If you can handle eggs without breaking them, you'll do just fine with almost any everyday object. Once you've learned to control your strength, we'll move on to manipulating it."

Rogue sighed before throwing her gym bag to the side of the room, cringing as she saw the dent it left in the wall. "Okay," she admitted. "Maybe I do need to practice being more…gentle."

Logan gave Rogue a smile before tossing an egg her way. It splattered as soon as it hit her hand, much to her chagrin. "You need to allow the egg to settle into your hand. We'll start with one egg. I have a feeling that will be hard enough."

Logan instructed her to stand at the other end of the danger room before throwing her another egg, which, not to his surprise, shattered on contact. The look of annoyance was quickly replaced by one of determination. "Okay Logan, how do I do this?"

"You need soft hands. Don't just stop the egg, accept it, cradle it. It's about concentration, not strength." He picked up another egg from the carton. "Try following the path of the egg with your hand."

"Okay, let's try again." She shifted her eyes down towards the hand holding the egg and crouched. Logan would never admit it, but he loved the way she looked right before a fight. The way she hunched over, ready to pounce on anyone that came near, was almost too much to bear. He imagined her in that position many times as he fantasized about her in his bedroom. Pulling himself from that thought, he turned his focus back on the task at hand and began coaching his favorite team mate.

One hour and three dozen eggs later, Rogue seemed to have gotten the hang of it. By the end of the practice session she was able to catch almost every egg tossed her way without a single crack. "I think this really helped."

"I'm glad," said Logan as he crossed the room. "You'll probably still have to concentrate for the next few weeks, just like you did here. But soon it'll become second nature. Just remember what you practiced today. Now hit the showers. You're covered in egg."

"Really," laughed Rogue. "I was thinking about going as is. Maybe starting a new fashion trend." Logan had to admit, even drenched in egg yoke, Rogue was still ravishing. If anyone could pull this look off, it was her.

"In fact, why don't you try the look out?" Before Logan could react Rogue was smearing the egg from her hands onto his shirt. "I think it looks great!" Logan tried to move away, but Rogue's new powers didn't let him go far. She trailed her hands up his neck and raked them through his hair, tugging lightly. He closed his eyes and grabbed her slim waist as a purr escaped his lips. He meant to only touch her for only a moment, enough to stop her tortuous attack, but his hands remained in place. He opened his eyes to find her tantalizingly close, and a growl erupted from deep within his chest. The wolverine he kept caged back was threatening to break free and take the girl before him. His grip on her narrow hips tightened as his breath became ragged. He expected Marie to shove him away, terrified of the animal that was quickly taking control. What he didn't expect was to pick up the sweet scent of arousal. Marie, his delicate Marie, was turned on. And it was all for him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing the scent to wash over him, imagining the things he'd like to do to her.

His tongue licking her wet core, lapping up her sweet juices.

His hands kneading the soft flesh of her thighs as they moved closer to her soaked center.

His Marie whimpering in pleasure.

_Marie. This is Marie!_

He quickly snapped back into reality and stepped away, removing himself from the fragrance that threatened to destroy the carefully constructed walls he put in place to keep the wolverine from escaping. One tug of his hair was almost his undoing. He had to get out of the room before he lost it completely.

"I have to go meet the professor." It was a complete lie, but he had to get out of there. "Go shower before you make a mess." It came out harsher than he meant and he could see the pained expression that quickly crossed her face before she replaced it with a dull stare. He knew that look. It was the one she wore when they first met. The one she had built to keep herself from getting hurt. It hurt him to know he had caused her to regress back to that state, but it was for the best. They could never be together.

He stalked out of the room, heading in no particular direction. He was furious that it had to be this way, but it was better. She was safe.

"Ah, there you are Logan. I was looking for…" Logan cut off Beast with a low growl, stomping past a few other wary members of his team, and made his way towards his room.

"Well, that seemed a little unnecessary," mumbled the Beast before heading back down to the labs.

* * *

Logan was walking the perimeter of the property, enjoying the evening air, when he spotted Marie in her garden. It had been two days since the incident in the danger room. He was attempting to distance himself from Marie, hoping it would help dilute his feelings. Unfortunately it only made him want her more. He stopped when he saw the woman plaguing his thoughts, and he instantly knew something was wrong. He couldn't ignore her any longer. If she needed someone, he would be there, no matter how hard it was for him.

"You okay," he asked as he approached her, settling himself down on the ground next to her. Logan was never good at comforting others. Caring didn't come easily to him. But when it came to Marie, he found himself fight the urge to gather her small frame into his arms to hold her. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before meeting her, and one he knew he could never act on.

"I'm fine." She stared intensely at one of her sunflowers, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You know, you can't keep anything from me." He placed his hand on her shoulder, silently begging her to let him in. "Spill it."

"Did I do something to make you mad?" The question came out quickly. "I can tell you're avoiding me."

The sadness in her voice was breaking his heart. He tried to go about it without hurting her. He would busy himself with other things and make bogus excuses in an attempt to stay away, but Marie was too observant for that.

"I've just been busy." Marie raised her eyes, searching his own for the truth, and his resolution to stay away was completely forgotten. He just wanted to see her smile again. "How about we catch up tonight. It's Friday right? We'll get out of the mansion for a while."

"Just you and me?"

"If that's what you want." He knew it was a bad idea the second he agreed to it. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to maintain his control around Marie. There was something about her that called to him. Every primal instinct told him to snatch her away and claim what should be rightfully his.

"I would like that a lot, Logan," sighed Rogue. She gently rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Logan couldn't help himself. He tilted his head towards Marie and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating. He fought a shiver that threatened to rack his body.

"Want to go to your favorite place? What was the name of it? Buck's? Ben's?"

"Bill's," corrected Rogue, a smile forming on her lips. The same smile that threatened to send Logan over the edge every time he saw it. "I would love that. You remember when we would go every Friday? I haven't been since you left."

He didn't know why, but that comforted him. The fact that his sweet, sweet Marie had never taken anyone to the tiny diner they found shortly after coming to the mansion warmed his heart.

"Sounds good to me," said Logan softly as he wrapped his arm around Rogue. His head was demanding that he stop at once, but his body had committed mutiny and was now acting on it's own accord. "They cook a mean steak."

"You're such a carnivore."

"What, do you expect me to eat salads all day? I am the Wolverine." He chuckled to himself. "What to go now? I'm getting tired of this place."

"Sounds good." Marie popped up and turned towards Logan, offering him a hand. "Can we take the bike? Scott's still gone. I'm sure he won't mind."

Thoughts of Marie wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her chest close to his back flashed through Logan's mind. He knew tonight was going to be a challenge. He thought momentarily about making up some excuse to take one of the Professor's cars, but Marie's puppy dog eyes stopped him.

_Damn those eyes._

"Sure, why not." Logan grabbed Marie's hand and lifted himself off the ground. Her hand lingered in his, and for a moment everything in Logan's life felt right. He wished he could stop time and relish in the feeling forever. But it was just that, a wish.

"I'll meet you in the garage. Go get ready." He watched as Marie walked towards the mansion. Her hips were hypnotizing. The animal inside him screamed for release, raging against the cage that held it at bay.

As he walked towards the garage his thoughts were overtaken by images of Marie. Every inch of her was perfection begging to be ravished. Those long legs that Logan imagined himself fitting so nicely between plagued his dreams. He wanted to claim her as his. Take her away so that no other man could touch her. Images of exactly what he wanted to do to her body ran rampant through his mind. He wanted to take her every way he could, but it was nothing more than a dream.

* * *

Rogue threw open the door to her room, impressed that she was able to kept it from going through the wall this time. _Maybe the session in the danger room really did help._ She scanned the room for Jubilee, not the least bit surprised when she spotted her best friend asleep on the floor, hidden under a pile of clothes. After a year of living together, she was use to the girl's strange ways.

"Okay Jubes, I need your help. Make me sexy." Rogue shook the girl roughly knowing full well how hard it was to wake up the sleeping mutant before heading towards her closet.

"I need a dollar to ride the octopus," mumbled Jubilee, still half asleep, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Wait, what?"

"I need to look good." Rogue continued to throw clothes about the room in a desperate search for something to wear. "I'm going to dinner with Logan. This is an emergency, Jubilation Lee! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Jubilee stretched before standing. "Just chill out and let me get something together."

Rogue sat on her bed watching Jubilee looked through her wardrobe. She hated getting sentimental. She was Rogue after all, but if Jubes hadn't of been there after the attack, she didn't think she would have made it. Jubilee was her crutch for months. Initially she had retreated into herself. Almost everyone aside from the senior members of the X-men had given up on her, except for Jubilee. She would sit with Rogue for hours, doing nothing more than playing with her long, red hair in silence. It was soothing to have someone so positive around her, and Rogue would never forget that. She quickly wiped away the tear that threatened to break her thick exterior as Jubilee emerged from the closet.

"Okay, I got it," sang Jubilee triumphantly, throwing the clothes at Rogue. "Put that on."

Rogue hurried to the bathroom and changed in lightening speed. "Um, are you sure about this," she asked, poking her head out into the room. "I mean, it's a little…tight."

"That's what I was going for," said Jubilee, giving her an aggravated look. "You want to catch the wolverine, you got to make it impossible for him to keep his hands off of you. This outfit does just that." Jubilee dragged her in front of the mirror. "See? Beautiful."

Rogue looked at her reflection. The skinny jeans Jubilee had picked out for her hugged her legs like a second skin. A basic black tank top with a leather biker jacket gave her an edgy look. "What shoes to I wear?"

"These." Jubilee held up a pair of black high heel ankle boots. "Before you say anything, you'll be fine in these. I promise."

Rogue started to argue that her chuck taylors would be fine, but realized that Jubilee was right. Anyway, they looked great with the outfit. She had to hand it to Jubes, the girl had a great eye for fashion.

"Thanks so much, J. I really owe you," yelled Rogue as she ran out of the room. Her nerves went into overdrive as she walked down towards the garage. This wasn't the first time she and Logan had gone out to dinner alone. They had arrived at the Professor's mansion together, both loners looking for a warm place to rest. It was their time before the mansion or the X-men that drew them together. They were both rough from long, lonely lives. It was a similarity that separated them from the rest of the mutants at the school and brought them closer together. At least once a week before Logan left, they would steal away and visit Bill's, their favorite diner. It was small, but Rogue loved the relaxed atmosphere, and Logan liked the cold beer.

Those were Rogue's happiest days. She was an orphan at a young age, most likely due to her mutation. She couldn't blame her biological parents. Who would want a baby that could kill you? She was tossed from foster parent to foster parent before she ran away. Not that it took much planning. No one came looking for her once she was gone. So she began wandering. It was during a pit stop at a bar near the Canadian boarder when she met Logan. She could tell instantly that he was a mutant. She wanted to speak to him, ask for a ride out of the tiny town. Just to the next city. One with a decent hotel to stay at, but he was intimidating. He was a loner, like herself. So she opted to follow him to his car and hid in his trailer. After a few miles Logan pulled over and discovered her, and, for some reason unknown to Rogue, he let her ride with him. It was at that moment, during that first car ride, when they made a connection.

Rogue pulled herself from her memories when she reached the door leading to the garage. She ran her fingers through her fiery hair one last time before entering. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she walked in, attempting to stay upright in the heels Jubilee had picked out for her, but she stopped in her tracks when she looked up. Logan had changed out of his sweatshirt and into a black shirt that showed off his taut muscles. It wasn't an exceptional piece of clothing, but it was enough for Rogue to feel that familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach. He was looking down at the bike, tinkering with something, and had not noticed her arrival. A smirk crossed her lips as she rose a few inches off the ground and began to move closer in an attempt to keep her entrance unknown. She hovered as close as she could and whispered into his ear, "I'm ready."

Logan had been focusing on the bike to keep his mind off of Rogue and the fact she was taking off her clothes somewhere in the mansion. He did not need to be turned on before dinner or the night would be unbearable. Unfortunately, he had not been paying attention to the door. When he heard her sweet voice whisper in his ear he almost knocked the bike over. A quick reflex was the only thing that saved him from having to pay for the bike's new paint job.

"Trying to give me a heart attack, kid," asked Logan as she ran his hands through his hair. "Good to see you didn't keep floating until you hit the ceiling like the last time you tried that. You're concentration is getting better."

"Yeah, yeah. You ready to go?" She placed herself lightly back on the ground and smiled up at Logan. "I'm hungry."

"I'm ready when you're ready," he said, throwing a leg over the bike. "Hop on."

Logan tried to focus on the handles of the bike, and not the way his body reacted to Marie settling in behind him. She reached around his waist, pressing herself flush against his back. He fought back the images of him tearing the thin layer of clothing that covered Rogues body off and taking her right there in the garage. He repressed his inner animal that demanded he do all the depraved and shameful things he dreamed about doing to her at night. He kick started the bike, concentrating on the roar of the engine.

Still, he couldn't ignore the way her legs squeezed his body tightly as she whispered into his ear, "let's get out of here."

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
